


Hope

by Nell_little0110



Series: Neo Titans [3]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DC Comics, Robin (Comics), The Flash (Comics), Titans - Rebirth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nell_little0110/pseuds/Nell_little0110
Summary: Takes place after the events of Titans:Rebirth issue #5 (Wally succeeds in saving the Titans and Linda, but in doing so he disappears). Where he ends up is in the distant future, where he comes face to face with the future that he had always wanted. A future where he and Linda are happily married, the twins are alive and well, and he may be a grandfather.*Takes place on christmas eve, since we know that Wally won't be back on New Years.....





	

KEYSTONE CITY, December 24, In The Distant Future,

 

Running. Running. Gone.  
I did it. I saved them, my friends, Linda. They are all safe now. I ran fast enough save them, but I could not save myself. What good am I to my teammates, my friends, if i'm lost somewhere in time? Lost in time. Again. But where am I now?  
Something about wherever I am seems oddly familiar. The soft snow on the ground, the lines of trees in front of the decorated houses, the children running around clad in their snow gear. As I take in my surroundings, something catches my eye. It's one of the houses. A white picket fence, homemade mailbox that looks like its been there for years, the brown and white paint. It almost reminds me of Our house.  
The house I lived in with Linda. Linda, Irey, and Jai. I became overwhelmed with joy, but then struck by sadness. I hadn't been here in so long, it was once our house, but who knows who could be residing in it now. Especially if i'm really where and when I think I am. My curiosity got the best of me as I sped up towards the house, nearly sliding on the ice and being blinded by the overly decorated house. The twins loved Christmas, so if this is still our house, i'm not surprise by the over the top decor or large Santa sitting on our front lawn. What surprises me the most is who I see in the window. Damian Wayne. Bruce's son, and one of Dick's younger brothers. Only much older than how I had last seen him, which confirms me being in the future. I try to come closer to the window to get a better look, not caring about how much of a creep I must look like. If anyone can even see me. It is Christmas after all.  
The inside of the house looks as outrageous as the outdoors do. The huge lit tree, the twin's stockings from when they where in elementary school hung over the burning fireplace, and the elf shaped lights hung from around the room. I could hear old-timey Christmas songs blasting from the stereo, and the sounds of heartfelt laughter. But the thing that made my heart stop was the sight of Linda. She was sitting on the love seat, in one of her favorite sweaters, holding a mug close to her. She threw her head back and laughed at something Damian had said to her, with his hand on her shoulder, leaning close to her from the couch beside her as if they were a sharing a secret that only the two of them could know about. Next to enter the room was Irey. As soon as I saw her, I immediately began to sob. My little girl so grown up. I thought I would never see her again. Her dark red hair was cut short and her olive green eyes sparkled as she looked from Damian to Linda, joining in their laughter. She set a bowl of popcorn and chocolate covered pretzels on the coffee table in front of her. She looked beautiful in her yellow sweater, smile mimicking her mother's. She joined Damian on the couch and leaned in close as he wrapped his arm around her, earning a smile from Linda. As their laughter died down, a boy in his teens entered the room, followed by a girl who looked similar in age. I did not recognize the two, but quickly put together that the boy had to be Irey and Damian's son. The resemblance was almost scary. He had a head full of curly, dark brown hair, shaved at the sides. Big hazel eyes accompanied by darkly colored freckles that peppered his brown skin. He wore a sweater similar to Linda's, and I noticed a light bounce off from his left middle finger. Could it be a Flash ring? Was he a speedster? The girl behind him looked similar to him, but yet slightly different, almost as if they were cousins. She had strikingly similar features to the boy, and she looked a lot like Jai. Her hair was pulled up into a curly pony tail on top of her head, almond shaped brown eyes adorned with glittery gold makeup, and her freckles were a bit more hidden. She smiled as bright as the lights inside as she played with the lightning bolt charm on the necklace she wore. I noticed on her middle finger was a ring with a lightning bolt insignia on it. It looked a bit different from the one I was used to seeing, a bit more realistic in shape.  
As I was watching the scene in front of me, I heard a car slowly coming closer to the house, so I quickly sped to the other side of the house, trying to stay out of sight. After the car was parked into the parking lot, a man and a women came out. My eyes doubled in size as they took in the sight of the man. It couldn't be. It was my son, Jai. I tried to hold back my tears but couldn't do so. I remember him when he was so young, so small, and now here he is. An adult. I've missed so much. Much taller and broader, his black hair clean cut and long in the front, pushed back from the front of his face. HIs eyes reminding me so much of his mother's as he smiled at the woman before giving her a quick kiss. As they separated, the woman slipped, almost falling to ground before Jai caught her. He moved so quickly, it seemed as if he was moving in super speed. But, that couldn't be? Unless?  
Before the two could make it to the door, it was opened and the two were showered with happy shouts and laughter from the inside. As they made their way into the house, I raced back over to my previous spot at the window. As they entered the living room, I was able to get a better view of the woman that came with Jai. She wore a dark green dress that complimented her dark brown skin, and her very curly hair was braided back in to a large ponytail. She was smiling widely as the girl, who I assume was her daughter engulfed her in a huge hug. Linda rose from the couch and give Jai a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek, before turning to his wife, who's name I have heard when they entered the house as Nell, and giving her the same hug and kiss. The two were treated with the same welcome by the remaining guests before the room settled down again. Everyone was seated again as more snacks and drinks made their way to the coffee table, and laughter began to once again pick up volume.  
Irey then got up from the couch and called everyone's attention, making her way to the from of the room. She spoke a bit, earning laughter from the crowd before her, before she picked up a DVD from the table and show the room, getting cheers and whistles in response. As she began to set up the movie, I heard the front door open and then shut and the room grow quiet. Everyones attention no longer on the DVD, but now one the new figure that had entered the room. Before I could make out who it was, my view was blocked from the window as everyone ran to greet the figure. As people separated form the person, I could barely catch a glimpse of who it was before a white light blinded me.

**Author's Note:**

> Still needs to be heavily edited, but I couldn't wait to write this up! I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
